My style of Spashley
by Deadly Desire
Summary: Ashley Davies moves to her father's hometown Ohio and moves next door to Arthur Carlin, Raife Davies old best friend. What happens when she slowly starts to fall for Spencer Carlin? Will Spencer be the one for Ashley? Ashley's POV and Spencer POV
1. New Hometown

**Okay hi I'm back. I would like to say sorry to my readers for not uploading my Twilight fanfic. I'm really sorry it's just that i don't find no more inspiration to continue writing it. A while back i started this fanfic of South of Nowhere since I have been watching the episodes and I love the show, too bad is no longer in the air :(. I wasn't going to post in here since I don't get a lot of feedback but a friend of mine told me that I shouldn't write stories to make other people happy, I should write stories because that's what I love and that's exactly what I'm doing. I'm posting the story because I love it and I wanted to share this with you guys. So now I'll stop talking XD and enjoy the story ^_^**

**_Disclamer: I don't own nothing associated with Sount of Nowhere but I do claim the original characters_  
**

Chapter 1: New Hometown

~Ashley's POV~

All my life I have been moving around the country a lot. You see my dad is big rock star Raife Davies. Big rock star means big world tour but now after almost 20 years of being on top he decides to retire and pay more attention to me, his daughter. My name is Ashley Davies. I never knew my mother, and from what my dad told me she just gave me to him and ran off. Since then I have been on tour with my dad. I have always been spoiled and home schooled which is good and bad since I don't have any friends, but enough about my past. Right now we are on our way to Ohio. My dad thought it was best for us to move out of our beautiful mansion in Los Angeles and move to his hometown Ohio. So here we are moving next to his long time best friend Arthur Carlin. I think it's a stupid idea since Ohio is really small and too country for my taste but like always he never listens to me.

"Ash, we're here" I hear my dad say. I groan and slowly get out of the car. I look forward and see our new house. Let me tell you the house is beautiful brown walls with crystal like windows, a porch filled with flowers and a small front door. It also has a big backyard that we can make a pool there.

"Raife, my old friend" says an older man around 40 years old wearing a black suit. He walks up to my dad and hugs him.

"Arthur, long times no see" says my dad. So that's his long time best friend Arthur Carlin. My dad grabs my hand and pulls me closer to him. "Arthur this is my daughter Ashley" he says.

"Nice to meet you, Ashley" he says smiling.

"Likewise, Mr. Carlin" I say extending my hand towards him. Instead he grabs it and pulls me in a big hug.

"We don't do handshakes around here, we do hugs" he says laughing. Suddenly this beautiful, gorgeous blond girl wearing tight navy blue jeans and a tight light blue shirt. Basically I start drooling, but stop when I notice where she stands; next to Arthur.

"Hi" she says. Wow not only is she beautiful but she also has the most piercing blue eyes I have ever seen and that voice that sounds like an angel.

"Raife, Ashley this is my daughter Spencer" he says. She looks at me and smiles.

"Nice meeting you" she says hugging my dad and then she comes to hug me. As soon as my skin makes contact with hers electricity comes through my whole body like some spark. I know Spencer felt it too because as soon as she pulled away she looked to the floor.

"Arthur, where is your wife?" my dad asks. I keep looking at Spencer who won't look up to me.

"She's still working" Arthur says. Finally Spencer looks at me and I smile making her slightly blush. Oh yeah Davies still has her magic.

"Ashley, honey, why don't you and Spencer hang out while Arthur and I help the guys with the move?" says my dad. Spencer smiles and grabs my hand.

"Okay, dad" I say smiling at Spencer's touch.

"Dad, I'm going to give Ashley a tour of the house" says Spencer looking at her dad for approval.

"Sure, honey. Have fun girls" says Arthur walking with my dad towards the moving van.

Spencer and I go inside. When I enter her house I stay in complete shock. Her house is beyond beautiful with lots of paintings and pictures of the whole family. The living room is kind of small with two love seats, a plasma TV, and a small crystal table in the middle. All of a sudden I feel someone's eyes on me and I know she's looking at me. I look at her and catch her checking me out. Hmm, I'm thinking Spencer here is gay.

"So, how old are you?" I ask her. She stops looking at me and blushes.

"I'm 18, you?" she says. I smile.

"I just turned 19" I say looking at her blue eyes. "You have beautiful eyes" I blurt out. Oops my bad that wasn't supposed to come out and since when do I tell her a girl that she has beautiful eyes?

"Thanks. Now come one. I promised you a tour" she says taking me upstairs. She shows me around the rooms but we don't enter until we get to her room. She enters and I slowly follow her. The walls are painted purple and there are a lot of paintings like the ones in the living room. As I continue to look at her wall I see a poster that really captures my whole attention. It's the poster I have always wanted, The L Word girls.

"You're a fan?" I ask her pointing to the poster.

"Yeah" she says. Hm? Could she really be gay? I mean I doubt it since she looks like a reserve church type of girl who does everything her parents tell her to do. I keep looking at her poster until I feel her eyes on me again. This time I look at her back and raise my eyebrow.

"What?" I say getting slightly annoying with her silence. She sighs.

"You don't remember do you?" she asks. Huh? Am I supposed to know her? Well, maybe since our parents are like really close I guess I should know her. She looks sad and disappointed.

"What are you talking about?" I ask her. She walks up to me and grabs a picture. She hands it to me and I can't believe my eyes.

"This. Ash we are best friends since little" she says and I could feel the honesty in her voice. I keep looking at the picture and there we are. Spencer and I around 5 years old playing at the beach. The memory slowly comes back to me.

_~Flashback~_

"_Ashley, Spencer don't go into the water without us" says Mr. Carlin. I look at Spencer and grab her hand._

"_Come on, Spence. Let's race" I say. She smiles and we start to run. After a while we decide to sit down and talk. _

"_Ashley, promise me that I will never lose you" she tells me with small tears in her eyes. I hug her and slowly lean into her ear._

"_I promise, Spency" I whisper in her ear. _

_~o~_

Now I remember. Spencer was my best friend, well the only friend I ever had and that was until she left. You see that summer her parents decided to take some vacation and visit us. Now I know why she has been looking at me so much. Oh well there's goes the idea of her being gay.

"I'm sorry" I say looking at her.

"It's okay. I knew you were going to forget about me. I mean we were little kids" she says smiling.

"So, how you been?" I ask trying to not make this awkward.

"I'm better now that my best friend is here" she says and hugs me. Again I feel the electricity every time my skin makes contact with hers. Just as about I was going to ask her something her dad walks in.

"Ashley, you're father is waiting for you" he says smiling. What is it with all the Carlins smiling a lot? Not that I'm complaining because Spencer's smile is breathtaking.

"Well, I better go" I say looking at Spencer who nods. "Maybe tomorrow you can show me around town" I tell her she smiles again and hugs me one last time before I leave. As I head towards my house my mind is set on Spencer. On how beautiful she is and how much I would love to get to know her more. Oh well there's always a tomorrow which is going to be a long day.


	2. Best Friends

**ok so sorry for the long wait it's just that right now i have this story writing on paper and i kind of lost the notebook but thank god i found it. so here it is chapter 2  
**

**_Disclamer: I don't own nothing associated with South of Nowhere but I do claim the original characters_**

Chapter 2: Best Friends

~Spencer's POV~

Yesterday was the best day of my life. I have Ashley again in my life. This morning I get up early and have breakfast. After breakfast I head to Ashley's house. I knock twice before the door opens.

"Good-morning, Raife" I say.

"Good-morning, Spencer" he says letting me in. "Why don't you go ahead and wake up Ashley?" he says.

"Okay" I say and head upstairs. I enter her room and see her sleeping. God she is so beautiful and that's why she is too hot to notice or even like someone as plain as me. Slowly I sit next to her and shake her.

"Ashley, wake up" I say. She opens one eye and looks at me.

"What time is it?" she asks.

"Its 11:15am, so get your butt out of bed. I promised you a tour around town" I say taking the sheet from her, bad idea. I see Ashley just wearing a tank top and some really short hot pants. Oh my god not only is she beautiful but she is also smoking hot. I think I was beginning to drool since Ashley sits up and raises her eyebrow.

"Like what you see" she says. I tear my eyes from her body and look down. I can feel my cheeks burning. Suddenly I feel her hand under my chin pulling my gaze from the floor to her eyes.

"Don't be embarrassed. I have a hot body" she says smiling. I roll my eyes.

"You have a big ego" I say leaving her room. I head to the living room and sit down on the couch. What am I doing? Ashley's just a friend who likes to flirt. That doesn't mean she's into me. About ten minutes later I hear her coming down. I look at her and feel my mouth drop. She's wearing this tight shirt that says "Rock star", a really really short jean skirt and some brown boots.

"I'm guessing you really like what I have on since your mouth is in the floor" she says smiling. I blush.

"Let's go" I say waving good-bye to Raife. I can feel Ashley's eyes on me.

"So, where are we going?" she asks.

"I was thinking about starting at the mall. What do you think?"

"Yeah, sure. I'll do anything today if you're my company" she says giving me a wink. Dear God today might be a good day.

~o~

After some site seeing we decide to back to my house since tomorrow we start school. So here we are in my room, on my bed looking at the ceiling. I look over to Ashley who seems lost in her own little world.

"Ash, are you okay?" I ask her grabbing her hand.

"Yeah, I was just thinking about tomorrow" she says squeezing my hand and slowly intertwines her fingers with mine. That feels so good but she's only me friend. I let go of her hand and get up making her look at me confuse. Just when she is about to talk my mother comes in.

"Hello, Spencer" she says looking at Ashley. "Hi, I'm Paula Carlin Spencer's mom" she says extending her hand towards Ashley.

"Nice to meet you" she says. Now this is what I call awkward, my mom looking at Ashley like she is the devil in the flesh and I can't see why. To me Ashley is this beautiful angel God has sent to me.

"Spencer, why don't you go ahead and invite your friend for dinner?" says my mom leaving the room.

"Wanna stay for dinner?" I ask Ashley feeling kind of nervous. She looks at me and smiles.

"Sure, if I sit next to you" she says making me blush. We head downstairs and meet up with my stupid brother Glen.

"Well, hello. I'm Glen and you're hot" he says looking at Ashley like a piece of meat.

"I'm Ashley and I'm gay" she says. I laugh at Glen's face right now. He looks so shocked and disappointed.

"Damn. Nice once Spence" he says heading towards the living room. Ashley looks at me confused.

"What?" I ask her.

"What did your brother mean by "nice one Spence"?" she asks and I shrug heading to the living room.

~o~

After dinner Ashley and I went next door to her house. I still can't believe that she is gay. I mean I heard the rumors but I always thought it was a lie. I look over to her and blush at the fact that she is literally checking me out.

"I better go home since it's a school night" I say looking at the door.

"Why don't you stay over and I'll give you a ride to school?" she says grabbing my hand.

"I can't but I'll take a rain check" I say. She smiles and walks me to my front door. We say good-night and head our separate ways. I hope tomorrow will be a good day since I can't get Ashley out of my mind.


	3. New School

Chapter 3: New School

~Ashley's POV~

Last night I had the most amazing dream about Spencer. The dream was a bit weird since we were together and happy but it felt so right. The sad part of all is that it may never come true since I highly doubt that Spencer is gay although what her brother said yesterday left me thinking. Suddenly I hear my door open.

"Ashley, honey, wake up. You don't want to be late for your first day of school" says my dad. I groan and get up. At least I'm happy because I get to spend time with Spencer.

~o~

As soon as I get to the school head to the cafeteria and buy myself a nice big cup of coffee. I go to the lunchroom and sit down on a table.

"Hello, stranger" says Spencer with her angelic voice. I look up to her and see that there's a guy standing next to her. I look at him and hope that he isn't her boyfriend.

"Ashley this is my best friend Aiden" she says.

"Nice to meet you, Ashley" he says extending his hand to me. I shake his hand and give him a small smile.

"You, too" I say looking at Spencer who gives me a smile and sits next to me.

"So, are you ready for class?" asks Aiden.

"Kind of, I usually ditched class a lot back home" I say. Spencer looks at disappointed.

"Why?" she asks.

"I'm a rebel inside and back home school meant nothing for me" I tell her. It's true though. Back home I was a mess, always sleeping around with girls, never giving crap about everything but now all of that has changed.

"Promise me that you'll be a good girl here" whispers Spencer in my ear. I nod and grab her hand letting her now that I promise to her to be a good girl. I look over at Aiden and notice that he is looking at someone. I follow his gaze and notice this brunette, skinny, cute girl walking up towards us. Spencer let's go of my hand and I'm already missing her touch. Seriously, what is this girl doing to me?

"Hey Spencer, babe, new girl" says the brunette giving Aiden a small peck on his lips, gross.

"Kyla this is Ashley, my long time best friend" says Spencer smiling like always. I wonder if she gets tired of smiling a lot.

"Nice to meet you, Spencer we should go" says Kyla and I already don't like her. She looks really bitchy to me.

"Okay. See you at lunch, Ash" says Spencer giving me a kiss on the cheek and a smile. She leaves with Kyla and Aiden following Kyla like a lost puppy. I think today might be a good day.

~o~

Okay so this school sucks, the entire teachers suck. First class is English which I have it with Kyla and I'm super excited about her being my partner in class… noticed the sarcasm? Next I have History with Aiden who seems a really cool guy, and before lunch I have my favorite Music class. In that class I met this gay openly girl whose name is Nicky. I head back to the lunchroom and take a sit in the same table I was this morning. Just then Spencer sits next to me.

"Hey, how is your day going?" she asks taking a bit from her sandwich.

"It's okay, I met someone in my Music class who is really nice" I tell her. She looks at me weird.

"Who?" she asks.

"Her name is Nicky." I say accidentally making her choke. Aiden and Kyla sit down and watch Spencer trying to breath.

"You okay there, Spencer?" asks Aiden wrapping his arm around Kyla.

"Yeah, peachy" she says I giggle at her cuteness.

"Hey Ashley" says Nicky who appeared out of nowhere. I look at Spencer who is glaring really hard at Nicky who doesn't seem to notice the blonde's death glare.

"Hey Nicky, what's up?" I ask her trying to figure out why Spencer might hate Nicky.

"Um, nothing. I just wanted to know if we have could hang out after school later this week" she says looking kind of nervous. Wow first day of school and I'm already scoring with the ladies.

"Sure, give me your number so that I can text you when" I tell her giving her my phone so that she can type in her number. I take a glance at Spencer who is still glaring at Nicky.

"Okay. I'll see you later, Ash" says Nicky giving me a wink before leaving.

"Well, well, well looks like Ashley has a date" says Aiden laughing along with Kyla. I look over at Spencer and notice how pissed she is.

"It's not a date since I barely know her" I tell him glaring at him hard.

"Yes you do. Spencer, are you okay?" asks Kyla making everyone look at Spencer who grabs her things and gets up.

"I'm okay. I'll see you later" she says leaving. I get up and follow her, when I reach her I grab her arm and make her look at me.

"Spencer, what's wrong?" I ask her feeling concerned.

"Nothing" she says in a very harsh tone of voice.

"You're lying. What did I do?" I tell her.

"You didn't do anything wrong, Ash" she says taking her arm back. I cross my arms around my chest and raise an eyebrow at her.

"Then why are you pissed?" I ask her. She bites her bottom lip and looks away.

"Because I don't like Nicky" she says walking away from me. I stay there trying to figure out why Spencer doesn't like Nicky. Oh well I guess I better ask Aiden.

~o~

After school I tried to find Spencer so we can continue our talk but she was nowhere to be found. Not even in my Nicky class which she also takes it with me. So, here I am next to my car waiting for Aiden to come out but to my dismay Nicky comes and walks over.

"Hey, Ash. Why are you still here?" she asks. I look over her shoulder and spot Aiden with Kyla.

"I, uh, was waiting for my friends" I tell her. She touches my arm and gets closer to me.

"Well, would you like to go on a date with me?" she asks. Just when she was about to kiss me Aiden and Kyla stand next to me making Nicky back off a little. I mouth thanks to both of them who just smile.

"I don't know" I tell her. She looks kind of sad and leaves.

"What was that about?" asks Kyla. I shrug and look at Aiden.

"Do you know where Spencer is?" I ask them. Aiden looks at Kyla who shrugs.

"She left school early" says Aiden.

"She wasn't feeling well" adds Kyla in a none bitchy sound. Hm, I guess she's not that bad just gotta give her some time to warm up to me.

"Oh, okay. I guess I better go. See you guys tomorrow" I say slowly getting in m car. I go home and look over at Spencer's house. That's when I decide to go over there and know what happened. Like a coward I am, I walk very very slowly to the front door and knock. The person that opens the door is none other than Spencer's dad.

"Well, hello Ashley" he says smiling at me.

"Hi, Mr. C. Is Spencer home?" I ask not sure of what I really want to do.

"Yes, she's upstairs in her room. Why don't you go and talk to her?" he says letting me inside. I head upstairs thinking about what the heck am I going to tell her since I really don't know what happened. I take a deep breath and knock on her bedroom door.

"Come in" I hear her beautiful voice tell me. I open the door and there I see her looking straight at me.

"Hey." I say feeling slightly awkward.

"What are you doing here?" she asks.

"I'm sorry if I did something to upset you" I tell her looking and the floor. A sudden feel of guilt has taken over my body.

"You didn't" she says. I sigh and turn around feeling ignored. All of a sudden I feel this heat on my arm which makes me turn slightly around and there she is holding m arm, not wanting to let me go and that's when I notice that I might fall hard for this girl with those amazing blue eyes that make my heart melt.

"Don't go. Stay here for a while" she tells me giving me the puppy eyes which I can't ignore. God, this girl is seriously going to be the death of me. I nod making her smile.

~o~

After watching a couple of movies Spencer's mom made us dinner. Now we are again in Spencer's room just looking at each other. i know I should say something but I don't want to say something that might mess this weird type of friendship.

"I better go" I say, and as soon as those words leave my mouth Spencer's face fell._ Nice one you moron. Now you made her sad._

"I don't like Nicky" she blurs. I look at her weird. Since when is Nicky part of our conversations?

"Why?" I say. I really need to know. I just hope she's jealous.

"Because she's a slut and you can find someone way better than her" she says and a smile comes to my face.

"Oh yeah. Like who? You?" I ask her. She looks at me and blushes. _ Ladies and gentleman Spencer Carlin is into me and she doesn't know it._

"Knock-knock" says Spencer's mom ruining our moment. I see Spencer sigh and look at her mother.

"Hey, mom" she says without looking at her mother.

"Hi,honey. I just came to say that Ashley's father is looking for her since her car is in the driveway" says Mrs. Carlin. Spencer nods which makes her mom leave.

"I better get going but we still have to talk" I say looking at Spencer's deep blue eyes.

"About what?" she asks acting so innocent. I glare at her and grab my things.

"You know what" I tell her leaving her room. Once I get home I head straight to bed. Tomorrow might become a truly interesting day.


End file.
